This invention relates generally to an improved fireplace heat exchanger unit and more particularly to a unit which can be used in conjunction with existing fireplaces to provide more efficient heating and circulation of air passing through the unit.
Conventional heat exchangers adapted for use in residential fireplaces are frequently complicated in structure and are attached or built into the walls of the fireplace as a permanent unit. Other devices of this type attempt to incorporate the fireplace grate into their structure and thereby provide a configuration which is not adapted to absorb heat from the fire in an optimum manner.
Still other devices of this type are constructed in such a manner as to deny ease of access to the combustible material.
The present fireplace heat exchanger unit overcomes these and other disadvantages in the known prior art.